d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sur 2011
in Travis' trailer.]] "Big Sur 2011" is the twenty-seventh episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired May 28, 2011. Dates: May 27-28, 2011 Preceded By: Valentine's Day 2011 Followed By: Rick's Visit July 2011 Synopsis The Young Men return to Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park for Memorial Day Weekend of 2011. The episode starts with Dallin Earl, Ali Spencer, Taylor Aplanalp, John Wright, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, and Jenny Farrell all in Travis' trailer. They try to play Apples to Apples, but everyone loses focus. Dallin starts eating some fry bread. Everyone tries to guess who Jenny has a crush on, but no one gets it. John, buzzed from drinking too much Sprite, wanders out of the trailer. Everyone then goes to find him. They find in a chokehold by Paul Kukuk after trying to intimidate him. Paul throws him to the ground. The next day, a bunch of people, including some of the Young Men take a hike up to Buzzards Roost and back. After their hike, they go down to Pfeiffer Beach. John and Travis start a wrestling match, because John wanted a rematch after Travis beat him at the last Fathers and Sons Campout. Travis pins down John, and John taps out. Travis then pins down John again. John taps out again. Dallin then fights John. Dallin does some weird moves, and then charges at John, startling him out of the ring. Whey they start to actually wrestle, Jaren and Jeremy Glenn run in with a long strand of seaweed and start swinging it at them. John takes down Dallin, but Dallin then just charges at John, making him jump out of the ring, and then he throws down John. at Pfeiffer Beach.]] After the match, Travis, John, Dallin, Jaren, Jeff, and Jeremy go jump off the sand dunes. Jodi Reed tries jumping off the sand dunes, but she sprains her ankle. Everyone starts to leave the beach soon after. When they get back to the campgrounds, it starts to rain. Since Jodi had sprained her ankle, Dallin and Jaren carried her around with everyone. They hang out at a campsite for a while, and then go to Travis' trailer. They make John do the cinnamon challenge, where he has to eat a spoonful of cinnamon. After minutes of convincing, John gives in and does it, burning his mouth in the process. Afterwards, Jeremy mentions how painful it is to snort the powder from a Pixie Stick. Travis does it and it makes his nose sting really bad. They then try to find some other things to snort. Jeremy tries snorting some pepper. Travis tries snorting the cream from a twinkie. They give Jeff some steak seasoning to snort. He does, and he cringes and says, "That's the weirdest feeling in the world!" and Dallin Earl hanging around the campgrounds.]] People In This Episode * Dallin Earl * John Wright * Jeremy Glenn * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Jeff Reed * Seth Garff * Alex Lowe * Paul Kukuk * Jenny Farrell * Taylor Aplanalp * Jodi Reed * Ali Spencer * Marissa Webb * Sabrina McGinnis * Anne Peterson * Sydney Earl Locations * Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, Big Sur, California * Pfeiffer Beach, Big Sur, California Trivia * The second "Big Sur" episode. * First "Big Sur" episode to introduce the tradition of going to Pfeiffer Beach. Featured Music * "Bubble Toes" by Jack Johnson Category:Episodes